


Mission

by Budzdorovanatasha



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, sick, sick reader, sneeze kink, snzkink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budzdorovanatasha/pseuds/Budzdorovanatasha
Summary: You and Natasha are going on a solo mission. But are you getting a cold? That’ll make for an interesting time up in the cold Russian mountains.
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	1. CH. 1

You cleared your throat, followed by a few light coughs. You didn’t really think anything of it as you packed up your mission bag. 

“Ready, babe?” Your girlfriend asked as she walked into the room.

“Oh, already in your suit, are you?” You teased.

“You better go get changed into yours, or we’re going to be late,” Natasha responded. You nodded and headed into the closet.

“We haven’t been on a mission together, just the two of us, in a long time,” she called to you. 

“That’s true, it’ll be fun, maybe even romantic,” you smirked as you came out in your skin-tight suit. 

“Maybe,” she hummed, eyes looking you up and down. 

You two grabbed your bags and made your way to the Quinjet outside. Once in the jet, you took Natasha’s bag from her and took it, along with yours, to the back of the jet. You took out two water bottles and went through yours one last time to make sure you didn't forget anything. 

“Hhuuptshoo!”

You sneezed as you zipped up your bag. 

“Bless you!” Nat called back. 

“Thanks,” you answered, running your fingers under your nose. You sniffled, a little surprised that your nose was suddenly running. You sniffed a few more times as you made your way up to the cockpit, where Nat was making sure all the controls were in check. 

You dropped down into the co-pilot chair and set the waters in the cupholders. 

“We are ready for takeoff,” Nat informed. 

“Russia mountains, here we come,” you muttered.


	2. CH. 2

It was a long flight to Russia, and you dozed off.

An hour or two later you awoke. You looked over to find Nat reading a book, the jet on auto-pilot. 

“Hey, sleepyhead,” she spoke without even looking up. 

“How long was I asleep?”

“Just about two hours.”

You nodded, and reached a hand up to push against your nose. Your eyes watered as the movement sent a tingle throughout your nasal cavity. Two seconds later, the itch crested and you pinched your thumb and forefinger over your nose as you stifled a sneeze. 

“Heh- hmmpch!”

“Bless you.” Nat looked up from her book at the noise and brushed a fallen strand of hair back behind your ear. 

“Thanks,” you sighed with a sniffle. Natasha crinkled her brow at the liquid sniffle. It almost sounded like you were getting a cold. But, Nat also had a habit of worrying about you a bit too much, so she moved the thought to the back of her mind and focused once more on her book. 

The next time she looked over, you had dozed off again. It was unlike you, to be sleeping so much on the way to a mission. Natasha frowned and wondered if you were actually getting sick. That would be terrible timing, especially since the Russian mountains were known for their cold temperature. 

She sighed as she gazed at your sleeping form, but after a few minutes scolded herself for letting her thoughts get carried away. You might just be tired. 

About an hour out from landing, she gently shook you awake. 

“We’re going to be landing in about an hour,” she murmured. You nodded, knowing that meant that you needed to start gathering up everything you’d be taking with you- the bags, picking out weapons, etc.

You stretched your limbs in the chair, letting a small, ticklish cough escape. You saw Natasha glance your way in the corner of your eye. She almost looked worried, but you weren’t sure why. You made your way to the back of the jet. You packed a duffel with your guns and then added in Nat’s widow bites and her guns. 

“Baby, there’s space for one more gun. Do you want a handgun or machine gun?” You asked. 

“Handgun, please.” 

You packed the handgun in the bag and zipped it, hauling it up and placing it near all the other bags. You were about to go make sure you had grabbed all of your suits when an annoying itch appeared in the back of your sinuses. You scrubbed at your nose, but that did nothing. 

“Hehh- hh- hhetschoo!” 

You cupped your hands around your face as you sneezed softly into your hands, but you weren’t done. 

“Hupshooo!”

You caught another sneeze into cupped hands. You sniffled afterwards, surprised to find a bit of congestion forming. It wasn’t too out of the ordinary for you to sneeze a few times a day, but the congestion and runny nose was a bit odd. Maybe you were getting sick.

“Bless you!” Natasha called back. Was that slight concern in her voice?

You shook your head trying to clear up your head, but it didn’t have any effect. You sighed as you thanked her and then continued your work before landing.


	3. CH 3

“Come sit down, we’ll be landing in five minutes.”

You made your way back up to the cockpit and took a seat next to your girlfriend. You sniffed, trying to clear up some of the congestion that had formed. You winced, hearing how blocked up your nose was. 

“You sound congested,” Natasha pointed out. “You alright?”

You nodded, only half listening since your attention was focused on the itch growing in your nose.You brought a finger up and ran it along the bridge of your nose. Instead of staving off the itch, it only made it worse, and before you knew it, your breath was hitching. 

“Hh- heh-- hhh.”

You didn’t quite get the release you were hoping for, and you just ended up being more congested. You cleared your throat and sighed. 

“I think I might be coming down with something.”

“I think so too, baby,” Natasha murmured, reaching to squeeze your forearm with her hand. She couldn’t say much else right then, because she needed to focus on landing the jet quietly and quickly. 

You were landing in a clearing about a mile away from the cabin that you two would be staying in. It was far enough away from the small HYDRA base that you wouldn’t be found, but close enough that you could hike to it. 

Five minutes later, the jet was on the ground, and you two quickly made sure it was invisible to anybody who would wander near it (though no one probably would, being this far out in the woods). 

You and Nat made your way to the back and started preparing to venture out into the cold. You shrugged on heavy winter coats and gloves, and then gathered the bags. 

“These weapons are so heavy,” you grumbled, staggering a bit under the weight of the bag. Before Natasha could reply you were taken by surprise. 

“Hhuuptchoo!”

Natasha was quick to place a steadying hand on your back. 

“Bless you,” she murmured, a bit surprised by the sudden sneeze. You swiped a finger under your nose and sniffled thickly. 

“Thanks.” 

“Swap,” Nat commanded. She took the heavy weapons bag before you could protest and gave you a lighter one. 

You both made your way into the cold air, the snow crunching under your feet. 

“It’s a mile that way,” Nat pointed. You nodded and gave a liquid sniffle, the cold air already affecting your sinuses. 

By the time you neared the cabin, your nose was positively dripping, and it was annoying you to no end. You were constantly sniffling and Natasha’s heart went out to you. 

“There should be tissues in there,” she said softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. You nodded, sniffling. 

Natasha unlocked the cabin door and held it open for you. You set your bags down in a corner and then each pulled out a weapon. You searched quickly through the small cabin, ensuring no one was waiting for you. After you had done that, you put your weapons away. 

“I’m going to start a fire. I saw tissues on the nightstand in the bedroom,” Natasha informed you. You nodded and made your way into there and grabbed a tissue from the box. You blew your nose and pitched the tissue into the trashcan, sighing at the congestion already re-forming. 

The bags needed to be put away, so you made your way back to them and carried them to various parts of the house. You took out the weapons and put some in each room. You brought your clothes and personal things to the bedroom and bathroom. You had nearly finished putting away everything when Nat called to you.

“The fire’s going. Come here.”

You made your way over to the fireplace where your girlfriend had started an impressive fire.

“You’re freezing,” Natasha commented as her arms found their way around your waist. You sighed and nuzzled your nose into her neck.

“Luckily we don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day, so you can just rest,” Nat murmured. You nodded against her, sniffling. The heat from the fire felt heavenly, but the temperature changes were not helping your stuffed nose.

You felt a familiar tingle as your nose twitched against Natasha’s neck. You removed yourself from her arms quickly to catch a sneeze into your sleeve.

“Hh-heptchooo!”

“Bless you, baby,” Natasha said, gently pulling you back into her.

“Thank you.”

She held you in her arms near the heat for a few more minutes, silence falling over the two of you, save for your sniffling.

“Okay,” Nat pulled away, “I’m going to see what food is stocked and make us some lunch.”

“I’ll help,” you offered. Natasha wasn’t exactly known for her skill in the kitchen. 

“You’re sick. Go lay down.”

You shook your head. “I have a cold, I’m not dying.”

Nat crossed her arms and gave you a signature glare.

“How about this? I’ll just watch and if you should need my help, I’ll help,” you suggested. You brought a hand up to rub it against your itchy nose. Natasha’s face softened as she sensed your discomfort.

“Okay, fine.”


	4. CH 4

You hopped up on the counter to watch Natasha work. She gathered a few things from the stocked fridge (courtesy of SHIELD) and cupboard.

“What are you making?” You asked curiously.

“Soup,” she shrugged.

“I can’t believe there’s ingredients for... hheh.. for that in there.” You sniffle and push your fingers up against your nose, which is itching furiously. Natasha waits a few moments to make sure you’re not going to sneeze before answering.

“Vegetable broth is something that can stay for a long time, so that’s why it’s probably in the cupboard. And then there’s some tofu for protein, and a few scattered vegetables that will work. It may not be the most flavorful soup, but,” Nat trailed off. You nodded, still trying to subdue the itch in your nose. She rolled her eyes.

“You know, instead of trying not to sneeze, you could just sneeze,” she suggested, amusement in her tone. You shook your head, which only caused the congestion to shift, and you found yourself sneezing forcefully into your elbow.

“Bless you,” Nat laughed, though it was followed by a sympathetic sound. “That sounded strong.”

You shrugged, sniffling. Nat pursed her lips and left the kitchen for a moment, coming back with a box of tissues, which she set next to you on the counter. You gave her a look.

“You need them,” she retorted gently. You sighed and grabbed one from the box, blowing your nose. Natasha went back to cooking, and you both fell into a comfortable silence. Thirty minutes later, the soup was ready, and there was a growing mountain of used tissues in the trash.

“Time to eat,” Nat announced, bringing the bowls of soup towards the bedroom.

“Where are you going?”

“We’re eating in the bedroom.”

You followed her in there, coughing lightly on the way. You were beginning to feel your cold really setting in, and you felt weak, and a bit feverish.

You took your place on the bed, propping up the pillows so that you both could sit up straight. Nat set the bowls down on the nightstand and looked at you for a moment. Her head tilted and she frowned. She climbed onto the bed and kneeled next to you, facing you. Her hand came up to cup your cheek and then to feel your forehead.

“You feel warm, baby.”

You only leaned further into her hand in response. Your eyes closed; you were beginning to feel sleepy. Natasha tutted.

“Eat first. Then you can sleep.”

You nodded and sniffled, running a finger along the bridge of your nose. She handed you your soup and sat down next to you, putting on some TV show. You hummed appreciatively as you ate the soup.

“This is really good, Natasha. Thank you,” you murmured. Her response was to brush her lips to your shoulder.

You two finished your bowls of soup, and Nat took yours from you.

“I can get it,” you slightly pouted. She sent you a look that effectively quieted you and she walked out to go put them in the sink. You turned to look at the nightstand, needing a tissue, but remembered that Natasha had brought them into the kitchen.

“Nat, can you bring the tissues back with you?” You called.

“Already got them,” she responded, walking back in. She held the box out to you and you took out a few, blowing your nose. Natasha set the box down on the nightstand and went into the adjoined bathroom, bringing out the trash can and setting it down on the ground next to your side of the bed.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, throwing the tissues into the can. Nat sat down on the edge of the bed.

“For what, Y/N?” She asked as she tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Being sick on the mission.”

“That’s not your fault,” Natasha responded.

“I know, but I’m still-“

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Nat said sternly. Her eyes bore into yours, trying to ensure that you understood. You nodded, sniffling as your nose started acting up. Nat moved her hand away just as your breath hitched.

“Hh- huuptschoo!”

You caught a sneeze into your sleeve, sniffling in the aftermath.

“Bless you,” Natasha murmured, lifting herself over you to move to her side of the bed. She had just landed beside you when the itch in your nose crested once again.

“Hhupchoo!”

“Bless you,” she repeated, a bit of concern creeping in as she thought about tomorrow, when you’d have to be fighting agents in your condition.

“Thanks,” you responded, sighing stuffily.

“I think it’s time for a nap,” Nat suggested, pushing the covers back and pulling them over the both of you. She held her arms open for you and you melted into her, lying with your head on her chest. You both shifted a bit, getting comfortable.

After a few minutes of trying to sleep, you sighed, sniffing and rubbing your twitchy nose against her chest. You moved, trying to pull away in time, but you weren’t quite fast enough in your sleepy state, and ended up stifling against her. 

“Heh- hdnngx!”

“Bless you, baby,” Nat whispered, half-asleep herself.

“Sorry,” you muttered.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Just try and get some sleep.”

You nodded against her as her fingers ran through your hair a few times. Within a few minutes, you were both asleep.


	5. CH 5

A few hours later, you woke to an empty bed, and felt so much worse. Your stuffy nose had gotten stuffier, your throat felt like it was on fire, you felt like you constantly needed to cough, and your temperature had definitely risen.

You cleared your throat a few times and got out of bed, your arms folded around your frame, trying to warm up. You wandered into the living room, where Nat was sitting by the fireplace, reading mission files. Your body was wracked with a shiver as you made your way towards the couch. She looked up.

“Hey, how are you feeling after a nap?”

“Worse,” you grumbled, sitting down and cuddling into her. She began rubbing her hand up and down your back, pausing as her other hand came to brush against your forehead.

“Baby, your fever spiked,” Natasha murmured, tone laced with concern. Fury would never let her do the mission alone, or else she’d be suggesting you stay at the cabin.

“How are you going to fight tomorrow?” She uttered.

“I’ll be fine,” you whispered as another shiver coursed through you. Nat sighed at that and tried to bring you even closer into her, rubbing her hands on you as she tried to warm you up.

“Going over the files again?” You asked, running a finger down the bridge of your nose. Natasha nodded.

“Just making sure we got everything down,” she answered.

“Can I read them too?”

“What? Why?” Nat questioned incredulously. You never asked to re-read the files, because you always were so confident in knowing everything in them.

“My brain feels all fuzzy,” you muttered.

“That’s because you’re sick. You don’t need to re-read the files, Y/N. You know them. And if you don’t, I’ve got you. You need to rest.”

You nodded and sniffled.

“What should we make for dinner?” You asked after a few minutes of silence.

“You will not be making anything. I will be making pasta.”

“Pasta sounds r-really.... hh’hettshooo!... really good,” you finished.

“Bless you. You didn’t bring the tissues out with you.”

“I forgot,” you admitted with a sniffle.

“Why don’t you go get them, and I’ll start dinner?”

———————-

After dinner, it seemed your temperature had risen. You couldn’t stop shaking.

“A shower might help,” Natasha suggested, running her fingers through your hair as you both lounged in bed. You nodded. That did sound good.

“Will you join me?” You asked, pure exhaustion in your voice.

“Of course.”

You both lazily made your way into the spacious bathroom. Nat turned on the water and came over to help you take off your clothes. You shook even more as the cool air hit your body.

“Should be warm soon,” Natasha murmured sympathetically, hugging you from behind. You hummed, the vibrations making your nose tingle.

“Heh- hmmpch!” You quickly brought a hand up to stifle the strong sneeze. Nat could feel the force of it, her arms still wrapped around you.

“Bless you.”

You mumbled a ‘thank you’ and waited for the water to heat. Once it was warm enough, you both stepped into the shower. You took a moment to just take in the hot water, sighing contentedly. Natasha started washing your hair and you let your eyes close. You felt terrible, but in that moment, things didn’t seem so bad. Until a cough wracked through your body. The steam in the shower was helping your sinuses, but definitely not your lungs.

“Breathe, baby,” Nat murmured as you tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. It took a minute, but you finally were able to stop coughing. Your eyes were already filled with tears, but watered more as the itch crested in your nose. 

“Hh-hupshoo! Hepptchoo!”

That was the final straw and you sighed, turning to bury your face into Nat’s neck, sniffling. You were so tired of being sick already, and it hadn’t even been that long. And Natasha was right; how were you going to get through fighting bad guys like this?

“Double bless you. I know,” Natasha soothed, rubbing your back comfortingly. “Okay baby, we need and try to bring your fever down. I’m going to lower the water temperature for a minute, and then we can get out, okay?”

She didn’t wait for an answer to her question, and lowered the water temperature. You immediately started shaking more noticeably. If you had been looking at Natasha’s face, you would have seen guilt written all over it. She hated making you feel uncomfortable.

“Just another minute,” she whispered, pulling back to press a light kiss to your nose and forehead.

True to her word, a minute later she was shutting off the water and pulling you out of the shower. You coughed lightly as she handed you a towel, helping to make sure you wrapped it snugly around your shaking frame. Once you were both dried off and in pajamas, she pulled you into bed. You were so exhausted that you could have fallen asleep sitting up.

“What time should we get up?” You asked her, yawning.

“I’ll set an alarm for 7.”

You externally groaned, causing her to chuckle.

“I know,” Natasha replied, watching you grab a tissue and blow your nose. “The sooner we get in and out of the base, the sooner we get home, where there’s medicine and our own things.”

You nodded. Home sounded good. And that was what was going to get you through. Well, that, and your caring girlfriend. You lay down on your side, Natasha joining to spoon you from behind.

“Sleep well, Y/N.”

“Sweet dreams, Nat.”


	6. CH 6

“Baby, time to get up.” Nat gently shook you. “Your fever is gone,” she added. You could hear the relief in her voice at that. You slowly sat up, rubbing your eyes and sniffling.

“How are you feeling?”

You tried to answer, but your voice wasn’t working. You coughed a few times, before being able to answer.

“Okay,” you replied, coughing once more. Natasha pursed her lips at the sound of your coughs, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m going to shower I think,” you alerted her.

“I’ll get dressed and find us something little to eat,” Nat responded, offering you a gentle smile. You nodded, blowing your nose. Natasha made a sympathetic sound, kissed the top of your head, and left the room.

——————

After your shower, you slipped into your skin-tight suit. Unfortunately, it was made for fighting and flexibility, and did not provide any warmth. You shivered as you walked out of the bathroom. You made your way to the kitchen, pausing to go back and grab the tissue box.

When you entered, you found Nat had cut up some fruit and made some toast for the both of you. She was also wearing her suit.

“Looks good. Thank you baby,” you murmured, your voice hoarse. You couldn’t help yourself as you wrapped your arms around Natasha from behind, tissue box still in hand. She grabbed it and set it on the counter, then placing her hands on yours.

“Are you talking about the food or me?” She chuckled lowly. You blushed and let out a small laugh, leading to a small coughing fit that you muffled into her back.

“Come on, time to eat,” she said, her voice impossibly soft. You both took your seats at the table, munching on your food. You finished up five minutes later, and Natasha took both of your plates. You continued sitting at the table, your nose starting to misbehave. You ran your finger along the bridge of it, hoping to calm it down, but it seemed to do the opposite.

“Heh....h’h-eh...”

Nat looked up from where she was washing dishes in the sink. She watched you for a moment.

“You can do it,” she chuckled softly. Her voice caused you to become distracted and the itch subsided.

“You made me lose it,” you pouted, sniffling.

“I’m sure it’ll be back soon,” Natasha responded, smirking slightly, though there was an element of concern in her voice. You stood from the chair, stretching, and started to make your way to the fridge to grab a water.

“Hh-huptchoo!” You snapped to the side, given hardly any warning.

“Bless you! I told you,” Natasha commented.

“Hehh- h’h.. hupshooo!” You let out another sneeze, scrubbing at your twitching nose after.

“Bless you. Here,” Nat handed you a tissue. You took it and promptly sneezed into it.

“Hettshoo!”

“Bless you.”

You sighed, finally blowing your nose and then pitching the tissue into the trash. You turned to see Nat looking at you with a sympathetic expression on her face.

“What?” You asked, tired of being sick. She came closer to you, wrapping her arms around your waist.

“Your poor nose,” she murmured, pressing a light kiss to it. You blushed at the attention and buried your face in her neck.

“Okay, baby, we gotta go.”

———————-

You and Nat had bundled up, grabbed your weapons, and were currently hiking towards the HYDRA base. The weather was below zero, and had you both shivering and sniffling.

“Okay, so we sneak in, grab the files, and sneak out, right?” You asked Natasha.

“Yeah. We’ll probably have to take out some guards, but it sh-should be.. h’hh- hmmpch... should be fine.”

“Bless you. Taking out some guards shouldn’t be that big of a deal,” you responded, honestly trying to convince yourself that you’d be able to fight in your condition.

“Mhmm,” Nat answered, glancing your way. The closer you two got to the base, the more frightened you each became. Nat was worried you would overdo yourself and catch pneumonia, and you were worried you wouldn’t be able to succeed at the mission because you were sick.

“There it is,” you whispered, spotting the base.

“Let’s do this.”


	7. CH 7

“There’s the back door,” you whispered. That was your mode of entry. Natasha’s point of access was in through the roof, and the ladder going up was on the other side of the building.

“You’ll be alright?” Nat asked, stopping you before you could get any closer to the door. You sent her a gentle smile.

“I’ll be alright. And you?” You teased.

“Always,” she smirked, before letting you two part ways. You stealthily made your way to the door and fiddled with the lock. Once you had gotten it open, you glanced in Natasha’s direction. You saw her making her way up the ladder, and then you disappeared inside the building.

The hallways were surprisingly empty and eerily silent, making you jump when you heard Nat’s voice on comms.

“I’m in. Searching for the file room.”

“Me too,” you replied with a sniffle. Your nose was starting to itch, and that was less than ideal. You scrubbed at it roughly, only ending up sniffling more.

“Now is not the time to sneeze, baby,” Nat commented after hearing your struggle.

“I know,” you managed to reply, calming the tickle in your nose.

“We get those files and make it out, you can sneeze all you want,” she said sympathetically. You sighed, coming up to another corner in the hallway. You heard footsteps, and quickly squatted, ready to take whoever was coming by surprise. A single guard came around the corner, and you immediately jumped up, wrapping your thighs around his neck and bringing him down to the ground. The effort left you breathless, sending you into a small coughing fit, which you muffled as best you could into your arm.

“Okay?” Natasha asked quietly.

“Yeah,” you whispered after you’d finished coughing. You continued down the hallway, searching for the file room.

“Found it,” you alerted Nat. You snuck inside, finding no one. “It’s deserted,” you told her, shocked.

“It shouldn’t be.” You could practically hear Nat’s frown. You were beginning to wonder if it was a trap. You quickly grabbed the file you were looking for, and made your way back into the hallway, finding it still deserted.

“Got it, making my way to you,” you whispered.

“Right around the corner,” she answered, and you practically ran into her. Nat briefly touched her hand to your shoulder and took the file from you, placing it in her bag.

“Let’s go.” You sniffled, the itch returning in your nose.

And then an alarm blared. Loudly. You could hear heavy footsteps of what had to be thirty agents headed your way. You both started running as fast as you could, making it down several hallways until you were met with footsteps in both directions. Natasha took a quick look around, before pulling you into a small closet.

She was pressed up so tight against you that you could feel her chest rise and fall as she breathed. You both stayed silent for a moment as footsteps ran past. You crinkled your nose as a tingle ran through it, annoyed that of all times, you now had to sneeze. Thought it was relatively dark, Natasha saw, and gave her head a light shake.

“No, baby,” she warned. Your chest rising and falling erratically as your breath hitched was what she got in response. She sighed, a mix of annoyance and sympathy at what was happening. When she realized you couldn’t control it, her hand came up to pinch your nose. For a moment, you were so surprised you forgot you even had to sneeze. Nat looked back at you, an apologetic expression on her face. She was ready to move her hand when the tingle made itself known again.

“Heh’h- hmmpch!” You let out a perfectly stifled sneeze, thanks to Nat. After a second, you sent her a look, silently telling her to remove her hand.

“You’re not done,” Natasha whispered knowingly. Amazingly, she was right, and you had half a breath before you were hitching again.

“Hh-heh...h’h- hdnngx!”

Nat removed her hand, bringing it to brush your hair behind your ear. You sniffled thickly as she blessed you. You nodded in acknowledgment to her blessing. Her hand, still in your hair, moved to brush against your forehead.

“Your fever’s back,” she murmured, concern clear.

“Not the time, babe. Do you think it’s safe now? I’d love to get out of here,” you joked.

“I don’t hear anything but that doesn’t mean we’re out of the woods.”

Nat put her hand on the door handle, silently asking you if you were ready. You nodded, and she gently opened the door. You both poked your heads out, finding the hallway empty once again. Nat took the lead, jogging down the hallway with her gun pointed out in front of her. You didn’t run into anyone else, luckily, and exited through the door you had entered in. Once you made it safely to the cover of the woods, you opened your mouth.

“How did we get so lucky that hiding in a closet saved us?”

“I don’t know,” she chuckled,” Just be glad that we did.”

You nodded, the adrenaline from the mission starting to wear off as you both made the hike back to the cabin. You didn’t have your coats this time, being that you’d left them out in the freezing snow, so they weren’t any good anyway.

“Almost back,” Natasha murmured after five minutes of your shivering. You nodded, swiping a hand under your nose.

“Are we leaving right away?” You asked.

“How about a hot shower and lunch and then we leave?”

“Yeah.”

—————-

By the time you got back to the cabin, you felt like you were practically an icicle. You couldn’t feel your hands, your nose wouldn’t stop running, and you were coughing and sneezing constantly.

“You’re going to catch pneumonia,” Nat mumbled, opening the door to the cabin for you. You just sneezed in response.

“Bless you,” Natasha sighed, gently pushing you inside. She guided you all the way to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

“Let’s get you out of that suit,” she murmured, coming to unzip it.

“You too,” you protested lightly. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m Russian,” she smirked. “I can handle the cold.”

“So can I,” you retorted, though the teeth chattering was not helping your case.

“No you can’t,” she chuckled. “You have the worst cold.”

“That’s different,” you responded, a shiver wracking through your body as she took off your suit. Nat hummed.

“Water should be warm now.”

You stepped into the shower, gasping at the heat.

“Bless you,” you heard Nat mutter.

“What?” You turned.

“I thought you were going to sneeze,” she explained. You pouted and crossed your arms.

“Every time I breathe you think I’m going to sneeze.”

“Like I said, you have the worst cold,” Natasha shrugged, stepping into the shower with you. You let the hot water fall over you for a minute, before turning and burying your face into Nat’s neck.

“Thank you,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

“For what?”

“For being so nice and taking such good care of me.”

“Of course, baby. I love you and I want to take care of you. I’m just sorry you’re so sick,” she ended with a frown. You shrugged against her, the movement somehow sending you into a coughing fit. Natasha rubbed your back through it, and when you were finally able to breathe normally again, she grabbed the bottle of shampoo.

“Come on, let’s hurry and finish up so that we can eat and go home, where there’s medicine and heated blankets and tea.”


End file.
